The White City
The White City, formally The Grand Vizarchy of the White City '''and sometimes known as '''Vizaria, is an empire based in the eponymous White City of the White Sea. It is renowned for its emblematic diorite architecture, its geomancy and its vast naval trade network. A census taken in about 10,000 NC(2017-10-30, 12:54 AM GMT +1) named the White City as the richest nation in the world, and it is also the home to most of New Iotania's wealthiest individuals. Recently, however, its massive construction projects have been severely taxing its famous gem reserves. Even its massive cobblestone reserves are being drained, hurting the construction economy. It is often criticized by its political opponents for its cruel and rigid political system as well as its abusive treatment of Panzeria and Stuffulgrad. History The White City was founded somewhere between 500 and 2,000 NC. Many of its first settlers came from Angstein, but it soon became its own Vizar culture with a distinct architecture and language as well as a trading-based economy. Seated in the middle of the White Sea, the first many Vizar construction projects were closely intervowen with practices of geomancy. According to legend, the Worldspire and its immediate plaza was literally risen from the ocean floor by the first geomancers. While geomancy is still a huge part of construction projects, most of the building is done by lower class workers. Since about 6,000 NC(When?), the White City have had seriously cemented itself as a great power, extending its influence into many lands, including Westerland and Ulvebanke. Stuffulgrad had been a Vizar farming colony since 2,000 NC, but with increasing Vizar militarism, Stuffulgrad has been transformed into a political hotbed, split between allegiances to Panzerians, Vizars and its own native peoples. While Stuffulgrad was once the breadbasket of Vizar civilization, after sea terrace farming was invented, Stufful foodstuffs were eclipsed by farming within the White City itself. Much of Northeastern Westerland, particularly the Sønderbanke province, is currently occupied by the Vizar navy and templars of The Lokyn Order. Politics The Vizar political system is a complex caste based oligarchic thalassocracy, with a massively influential merchant caste and a labyrinthian bureaucracy intended to keep the working poors surpressed. On top of society, there is a council of oligarchs overseen by the Grand Vizarking, the leader of the geomancers that rules for life. The oligarchs are chosen in yearly elections, where the merchant caste of patricians is the only caste eligible to vote. The oligarchs usually come from the uppermost elite of the bureaucrats and navy admirals, and while being the legislative branch of govenrment, they are usually in the pockets of the merchants and the Vizarking. While lavishing in wealth, the merchants cannot serve as politicians; only the other castes, save the poor, can become oligarchs. However, merchants lobby heavily for their cause, and they aren't required to serve in the military. In order to become part of the patricians, one has to have or inherit a Vizar trading company to begin with, meaning that the White City's wealth is mostly restricted to a number of de facto merchant dynasties. However, due to the degree of competition and international trade dominance, the economy remains flourishing. Taxation has a bunch of exemptions, meaning that the merchants rarely pay taxes at all, however they still pay hefty sums to the government due to the tradition of lobbyism. Bureaucratic officials, like merchants, usually inherit their position from their parents, owning what is called "government companies". Of course, these "companies" are actually papers of certain rights rather than actual companies, meaning that this caste isn't allowed to vote. While the poor are surpressed, they are actually a minority in the ciy, outnumbered 2:1 by the patricians. In order to rise from the ranks of poverty, one can opt to serve in the military. After serving thirty years, you'll either be granted a government company, meaning that you can serve as a bureaucrat, or you can get lucky and be granted patronage under a merchant. The merchant in question is then allowed to make you her heir. Of course, this is often fruitless work, as merchants have their own families. And regardless whether you get a government or trading company, you are often too old to enjoy it, meaning you literally work your whole life to make sure your children inherit a future without suffering. Military The White City has the world's most dreaded navy, rivaled only by the Eastonian navy, which while not as trained outnumbers Vizaria's marines. The city watch is clad in black leather and not that well equipped, the worst soldiers are given this position. However the best soldiers become templars of Lokynordenen (the Lokyn Order) and are given exceptional enchanted gear, and the best of the templars become geomancers and are taught the secrets of stone magic. Culture Vizar merchants, politicians, marines and workers each live very different lives due to the rigid social system. While the workers barely survive, other Vizar lives are quite comfortable, especially the merchants'. Art is flourishing and the White City has many distractions if you can afford them. In spite of the low degree of social mobility, Vizar culture heavily emphasizes personal responsibility and prowess. They believe the castes are the natural order of things according to personal ability. Any position within the system is thought to be the result of a lifetime of work of one's heritage. As you then inherit the abilities of your parents, your position in the system is always seen as just. The White City Flag The official city banner symbolizes the city's powerful position over its citizens. The red symbolizes redstone, a natural element known to be used in geomancy, as well as being part of the Great Throne of Vizaria's "crown. The black symbolizes the city's blackguard and its surpressing bureaucracy. The central "eye" symbolizes not only the white and grey materials used in Vizar architecture, but suggests that the government is always watching. Cuisine Vizar food was originally based on different fish dishes. But after the many military expeditions in Panzeria, beets have been introduced to the White City, where spicy beet soup has become the de facto national dish. Geomancy Vizar society has benefited astonishingly from geomancy over its history, however the nature of the practice remains a heavily guarded secret. Only twelve of The Lokyn Order's geomancers are allowed at one time, the main job of the rest rest of the templars being to protect these twelve magicians. The leader of the geomancers is the Grand Vizarking for life, the ruler of the White City. Geomancy has incredible potential, being largely responsible of the construction of the Great Throne of Vizaria, as well as being able to make magical stone float. The origin of the practice is shrouded in mystery, however many think the Maddening Castle's impossible architecture necessiated some manipulation of physics, meaning that some primitive form of geomancy might have existed in Old Iotania. Economy The White City's wealth is the wealthiest nation in the world, only nearly matched by Reuselleria.(Source?) In about 10,000 NC(2017-10-30, 12:54 AM GMT +1) an Eastonian census valued the Vizar treasury at 2,116,600 E$. Vizar wealth sprouts from a few different sources, among other things its international trade network. However, it also boasts a succesful mining enterprise in the mines north of the city called the Diamond Deep, and exports huge amounts of paper to Southville. More troubling, its riches are gained from the many wilderness provinces the city rules over, where monster hunting is very profitable, and many critics note its abuse of Panzeria, often forcing the southern country to give huge competetive benefits to Vizar traders. While purchase of daily goods are done at the market, merchant deals are normally done in their homes in secret. The workers that sustain White City food supplies are usually of the Vizarchy's conquered borderlands, particularly Ulvebanke, Civedøen (Stuffulgrad), and the Southlands (occupied Panzeria). Particularly abuse of the Panzerian agricultural market means that food is perfectly affordable within the city, and the abuse is backed up by a powerful navy that bullies smaller Panzerian villages into keeping their prices low.